Why did you leave me?
by Rebel29
Summary: Carl can't take it. If be stays he knows all hell is going to break loose. He has to get away even if he has to leave everyone he cared for behind. Set four years later after season 3. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.


AN: In this story it's four years into the future after season three. So Carl is 18, Jutith 4, etc.

CELL BLOCK C 3:00AM

"Please stop." Her voice it was begging as she watched her boyfriend of three years pace back and forth in there cell. In all truth she was scared in how he'd react when he told him, him going silent and pacing around was not helping diminish her nervousness.

Sudenly he stopped and looked at the ground. "How could this of happened?" He muttered to himself. "We were careful, how could this of happened?" He muttered again not believing what was happening.

"Please just stop." Was all she could thing of to say. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"How are we going to tell the group?" He asked her softly seeing tears in her eyes. "Daryl, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn?" He sighed as he rubbed his temple with his thumb and index. "Beth how could you be so stupid, going and doing something like this." He said softly at her, she knew he has mad and trying to cool down but not showing it for her sake. "Don't you know what happened to the last one! Or the one before her!" He suddenly screamed at her. "How could you be so stupid!"

She couldn't believe it. He blamed her. "It's not just my fault! You did this to! Of course I know what happened to the others, I tried to save them! What you think that I'd just forgot them when they died while I was-"

"Beth please." He said softly causing her to stop. "I just don't want you to end up like my mom, ok?" He cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped a tear, his eyes full of regret and pain. "I Can't handle you going to."

CELL BLOCK C 8:00AM

"Daryl? You in here man?" He question as he walked into the cell block.

"Perch." Came a response. He walked up there to see Daryl sitting in a chair cleaning his arrows. "You need something man?" He asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Ok where you going?"

"I can't tell you." Daryl gave him a questioning look but let it go.

"Alright, when are you coming back?"

"Never." That was unexpected. Daryl stopped cleaning his arrows and put them to the side.

"What's this about?"

"It's about Beth, somethings." He sighed. "I just need to get away ok." Daryl sighed and opened his mouth to tell him off but he beat him before he could say a word. "Daryl I love you like a father, and it hurts to leave you, and Maggie, Glenn, Judith, and Beth, and all the rest but if I don't do this everything might go to hell."

Daryl thought about it, the kid- no man in front of him, could hunt, scavenge, shoot, survive. All impressive and useful things that people need in this world. He was a valuable part of the group, he knew that if let him go it cost the group. On the other hand if he kept him by force the he might just 'escape' and then hate us and never come back. Anyway it was really his choice if he wanted to leave or stay. He would miss him, sure but if he needed to go and do something important to him then who was he to stop him. "Alright."

"Alright? Your letting me leave?" He asked in disbelief.

"This may be a prison but your no prisoner, if you want to leave then it's not my choice. I'll get Karen and Sasha to pack some food, water, ammunition, anything you need." He sighed in relief.

"Do me a favor and not tell Beth until after I leave I don't need her to worry more about me."

"Sure man will do." He walked up to leave. "Oh hey Carl." Daryl calls to him stopping him in his tracks. "Don't make me regret this." With a nod Carl leaves the perch. "I really hope I made the right choice." He mutters to himself.

CELL BLOCK C 5:00PM

He hasn't spoken to Beth sense he found out. He was leaving soon he had everything packed into Shane's old car and was waiting to leave when everyone went to dinner In about five minutes. He was currently righting a note telling them he was leaving.

...I'm sorry. I guess sorry doesn't even to cover it. I'm leaving, by the time you find this I'll already be gone. I love you guys, your my family, I wish I could stay but I can't . I know you guys will probably hate me forever but take care of Judith, that's all I wish. Don't look for me, there's no reason to put you guys in danger when your not going to find me. I'm leaving Georgia but that's all I can tell you. I'll miss you guys and I'm sorry that I'm leaving I love you all...

I put it on my bed before getting up and leaving to go to the courtyard. I was gone by the time everyone had dinner.

CELL BLOCK C 7:00PM

"Carl please talk to me." Beth muttered to herself as she walked to her and Carl's cell. Carl hadn't been at dinner and has been avoiding her all day. Wether he liked it or not she was going to talk to him. She opened the cell door and looked to see if he was there, he wasn't. "Damn it." She muttered. 'Where the hell is he?' She wondered. She looked and saw a letter with big letters on the outside saying 'OPEN ME'.

She was not prepared for what it said. It was all written in Carl's hand writing so she knew it was from him. She felt tears going down her face as she read, she started to sob, loudly apparently. " Beth, Beth why are you crying?" Without stopping crying I handed Karen the letter. As soon as she read it she patted her on the back saying it was alright.

'But it's not all right!' Beth screamed in her head. 'He just left how could he just leave me?! Especially Now!' These thought made her cry harder. Sasha pulled her in for a hug for comfort.

"Sasha what's going on?" Glenn asked standing in the door way. Without a word Sasha past him the letter which he red quickly. "Beth I'm sorry." Glenn said to Beth.

"Would you please tell the rest of the group?" Sasha asked quietly.

"Sure- yeah-I'll just- bye." Glenn sniffles and leaves to tell the rest of the group the news.

"It will be okay Beth, it'll be okay." Sasha starts.

'But it's not okay he's gone! And now all I have left is his baby. Oh how could he just have left me!' Beth screamed in her head.

CELL BLOCK C 7:30PM

Everyone was shocked by the news. "So he's just gone not coming back ever?" Asks Tyresse.

"That's what the letter said."

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

"Didn't the letter away not to?" Different people started to voice there own opinions when Daryl walked in.

"He made his choice." He told the group. "He was going to leave anyway, there was nothing I could do but give him a car gas the essentials, he was-."

"You mean you knew? And did nothing to stop him?" Maggie asked.

"It was a hard decision one of many that I and Rick before me had to make. It was Carl's choice to leave, he wanted to, needed to, why I don't know I didn't ask." Daryl lied. "He can make it in this world by himself. He can hunt, scavenge, shoot. It was my decision to let him leave, you want to be mad? Be mad at me." He walked away after that was said.

It was silent for a long time before Hershel stood up using his crutches. "I say we respect his last wish, and take care of Judith, I think shes with the other kids right?" Hershel says before walking-hoping out of the room to find Judith.

AN: I know Carl seems like an asshole right now along with some other people but he isn't right in the head right now after the load Beth just put on his shoulders.


End file.
